


3 am promises

by lolice_pli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Angst, M/M, Promises, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, kagehina brainrot go brrr, kind of, lowercase intended, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolice_pli/pseuds/lolice_pli
Summary: two idiots making promises that would last a lifetime
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	3 am promises

his heartbeat raced as the pounding in his head intensified. the footsteps he trailed left its sound echoing in the silence of the night. his deep breaths making whiffs of visible smoke in the cold air. cheeks flushed and body cold, hinata shoyo continued to run.

his eyes flickered back and forth from his cellphone screen, the text messages glowing in the darkness. the boy could feel the tears starting to brim up as his breath got shakier and his hands started to tremble. looking once more at the text message, he couldn't help but let the tears flow down.

| bakayama!!

2:37 am

bakayama!!:

hey uh...

i just wanna say sorry

for everything i said and did to you

im sorry

i mean it this time

hinata boke:

huh??

kags what do you mean?

hellooooo?

kags are you there?

you're worrying me >:(

...

BAKAYAMA THIS ISNT FUNNY WHERE ARE YOU 

HEY

IF YOU'RE DOING SOMETHING DUMB IM NEVER GONNA SPIKE YOUR TOSSES EVER AGAIN!

KAGS

2:50

hinata boke:

...is it my fault? did i do something?

im sorry.. was it because i stole your meat bun? ill buy you a whole bag and a carton of milk, i promise!

i biked to your house, no one was there.

kags please where are you

bakayama!!:

...

i'm at the park

shoyo ran as fast as his feet could take him, he cursed his stamina for deciding to be uncooperative at this time. 

his breath hitches as every step he took seemed to make his chest feel heavier and heavier. the stream of tears didn't stop either. it continued flowing down his cheeks, blurring his vision. 

the park comes into view, a figure sitting on a bench. shoyo ran towards the person, the image of their face getting clearer and clearer. kageyama tobio. with his black, charcoal hair and deep ocean blue eyes that could pierce through one's soul. but, these eyes were not in their sharp and menacing state. instead, they were soft, giving way to the beautifully long eyelashes the boy possessed.

shoyo could only stop in his tracks, breathless by the sight in front of him. in tobio's hand was a can of hot cocoa, and beside him was a suitcase. a suitcase..?

"kageyama!" shoyo called out, running towards tobio. the taller boy didn't have time to react before he was wrapped into a warm hug. the can gets set onto the bench, as tobio could only sit still.

"i was so worried y- you.. you baka!" 

"i'm sorry.." was all tobio could say. 

shoyo lets go, a frown etched on his face as he looked tobio in the eyes.

the setter stared back. he had always loved the shoyo's hazel brown eyes. they had always held a look of determination, a glimmer of fun- an open book to all his emotions. and in the three years he's known him, tobio knew every one of those emotions by heart. and so he looked into shoyo's eyes, only to find an abnormality. his eyes carried an unknown emotion tobio didn't know about- and yet it felt so natural, like he's seen it plenty of times before.

his eyes trail down to shoyo's cheeks. his slightly tanned skin holding a hue of red. tobio often wondered what it'd feel like if he cupped it with his hand. would it feel warm? soft? he could only imagine.

then to his lips. his soft and plump lips that often clouded up tobio's dreams. and as he stared, his eyes caught the small drops of tears, dripping from his chin.

tobio looked back at shoyo, his heart clenched at the sight of his crying. shoyo slowly raises his hand, pointing at the suitcase. oh. right.

"i have a flight at ten am today" he managed to speak, but it came out as a soft whisper. he could hear shoyo start to whimper, then breakdown into soft sobs. tobio could only wrap him in his arms, gently brushing through the boy's hair. he could feel himself start to shed tears, and so he held shoyo closer.

shoyo had always disliked him and tobio's height difference. but, hearing the other's heartbeat right now, he thinks it's not as bad as he makes it out to be. 

"did you mean it? the bag of meatbuns and a carton of milk?"

"..i did"

a soft, choked chuckle forces its way out of tobio's mouth. "wait for me?"

"always" shoyo paused, "toss to me when you get back?"

"forever will"

a gentle smile graces tobio's lips, his blue eyes holding a look of affection. shoyo looked at him once more and smiled back.

no 'i love you's were shared that night. no kisses, no unnecessary intimacy.

just two idiots, making promises that would last a lifetime. promises that would be fixed in their wedding vows.


End file.
